High school life of ours
by AdorableLittleAllyn
Summary: What happens when the whole zoo are humans and attended a high school? Well I guess this story will tell you. (Skilene and some Kari inside and rated T for soon to be cursing)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, it's only a 10-shot story, so I hope you will enjoy this while I go find my tablet for me to be busy after the first chapter. Please review after reading. Oh yeaah, humanized, duh.**

* * *

Chapter one (Arianne's POV)

It was only 6:00 am and my mom is already annoying me. Skipper, who was unexpectedly awake for the first day of high school, began to pull my covers, revealing my messy hair and body. I was about to kick him when aunt Isabella Tri-, I mean Bellatrix walked past my room. I groaned as I punched Skipper to the floor.

After taking a nice warm bath, it was 7 and school was supposed to start at 8. Again, Skipper threw his pancake on me, making me boil up. But got control of it.

"Honey, please hurry up. You're going to be late for school." Mom said.

She's not that protective, she's just... What would you describe like that? Anyways, after I finished breakfast, I grabbed Skipper and my skateboards and walked to the front door. Suddenly, Drew bumped into me, causing me to fall on my skate board that has the union jack on it.

"Hey! Watch it, Drew!" Skipper warned.

"Oh shut up, pipsqueak." Drew teased.

* * *

Skipper's POV

Pipsqueak?! Pipsqueak! What the heck does he think?! I'm 16 for crying out loud! Not some 5 year old kid! And he's... 20... Okay, I am a pipsqueak. Anyways, I grabbed Ari and the skateboards and walked out the house with them. I used my favorite skateboard that has the flag of America on it and rode with it to school. Ari was behind me, holding her bag tightly. I was confused, actually. Usually, she never bought any bag to school before. Anyways, I saw the school bus and saw the most beautiful girl I ever saw... Marlene. She was my classmate since kindergarten. And ever since we went to the same school, I started to fall for her. I wished she would notice I love her.

"Hey, Skipper. Isn't that the girl you like?" Ari asked, pointing to Marlene.

"Marlene? I guess."

"So I guess you two are in the same class." Ari said with a smirk.

"I guess so."

* * *

Marlene's POV

I was only sitting there next to Trinity, my twin sister. I was reading a romantic book about a nice girl and a cool boy falling in love since they were young. It actually reminds me of Skippy and Me. While I was reading, something caught my eye... The same cool boy I've met since kindergarten. Skipper. He was cool and all. I had a crush on him when he helped me save my pet dog on the 1st grade. And I still have a crush on him and that will never change. Even if some random guy will sweep me off my feet, like Julien and Antonio. I dislike them because they are so not romantic. I wish he would notice I love him.

"Hey, Marley. Isn't that the guy you like?" Trinity asked, pointing to Skipper, who was skating his way to school with Arianne.

"Skipper? Yeah." I said dreamily.

"So I guess you two are classmates." Trinity said with a smirk on her face.

"I guess so."

* * *

**Okay, I am so excited! Skilene is so in here! Oh yeah, hints who will be the teachers:**

**Kowalski: Science and Math  
Blowhole: Principle (Prince epal as I call it in m house)  
Burt: Art  
Janet: Home economics  
Mason: English  
Kennedy: Gym/P.E**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I'm back! With full of love because my crush just gave me a kiss on the cheeks! XDD So anyways, Doris will be a nurse along with Stacy, Pepper Plum (read my profile), and Bridgette. Allyn will be the vice principle and my other OCs, Sunny and Hannah will be the other students with Rico and Mort and Private are 6th graders (don't ask). So review after reading.**

* * *

Chapter two (Blowhole's POV)

In the faculty room, all of the teachers were there along with Nurse Doris, Nurse Stacy, Nurse Pepper and Nurse Bridgette. All the teachers, except Mr. Kowalski, said Nurse Doris was the girl for me. Well... She was my crush on 7th grade. And still now. I guess I am in love with her.

"Sir, we'll be going now." Doris said.

I nodded and let them off. When they were gone, the teachers were smiling at me. Especially Ms. Janet. She gave me a card the said it was from Nurse Doris.

"It is from Doris, Blowhole. It's her number." Janet said, with the others snickering.

"Yeah. Doris was shy to give it to you herself." Kennedy said with her usual tough voice.

I raised an eyebrow as I received a glare from Mr. Kowalski. I glared back as Ms. Kennedy and I left the faculty room.

* * *

Arianne's POV

After skating to school, I raised my head and saw an Aussie gym teacher. I think that was Ms. Kennedy and the man beside her was the Principle. Me and Skipper just walked past them. While walking, I saw our new science and math teacher, Mr. Kowalski, I guess... I didn't knew he was dreamy. But I can't possibly fall fo-

"I'm so sorry, miss." The man said.

I rubbed my head until I got a good look at the man. Okay you know who, of course it was Mr. Kowalski! Duh! He grabbed my skate board and helped me up. When he touched my hand, I felt like there was a spark.

"N-no. I wasn't looking anyways." I said, dusting myself.

"I'm Edward J. Kowalski." He introduced.

"I'm Arianne Smith. You can call me Ari or Aria for short, sir." I said, shaking hands with him.

* * *

Kowalski's POV

I'm sure I wasn't falling for a student. She just looks adorable, sweet and... innocent. Anyways, I saw a young boy calling her.

"Oh, my cousin's calling me. Gotta go, see you later in class, sir!" She said, waving goodbye and grabbing her skateboard.

I waved goodbye then smiled. Maybe I have a chance with her.

* * *

Marlene's POV

I walked out of the bus with the other students when I saw Skipper. I was about to shout when Hans was in my face. Yes, Hans Jones. A player of the school. I've known him since the 8th grade. He keeps flirting with other girls, especially me. I never took interest in him.

"Hey, Marlene." He greeted.

"Hello, Hans." I greeted as I walked away.

"How's the lovely girl doing?"

"Not good because a disgusting boy was in my personal place."

"How far is your personal place?"

"100 feet." I said, grabbing Trinity then ran away to the classroom.

"What was that all about?"

* * *

Janet's POV

I was the first to teach the 1st year high school students. I walked to their room and saw everyone was behaving like mature kids. Except for a student named Julien McLean. He was behaving like a king of all stupidity.

"Hello, class. I'm Janet Lopez. But you can call me Ms. Janet." I introduced.

"Nice to meet you." They said.

I saw a girl and I think she was Arianne Smith. I met her because I was her babysitter when she was young. And her brother was flirty and her cousin was snotty. But adorable.

"Can you all introduce yourselves?" I asked as they nodded.

"Let's start with the front." I added.

The girl stood up and took a deep breath.

"I'm Trinity Johnson." She said as she took a seat.

"I'm Marlene Johnson." The girl next to her introduced as she sat down with a smile on her pretty face.

* * *

Skipper's POV

Now I know her last name. I was still staring at her until Arianne punched me in the arm and said it was my turn to introduce myself to Ms. Janet.

"I'm Skipper Davis." I said as I took my seat.

Arianne stood up with confident, which made me jump from my seat.

"I'm Arianne Smith." She introduced.

She was still the same old Arianne since childhood. I mean, still the confident girl I knew.

* * *

Janet's POV

After knowing every student, I saw Kowalski was standing there, waiting for me to leave. Well I still have class on the 6th graders...

"Okay, Class. I'll be going now. And your Adviser or Math and Science teacher will take care of you for now." I said as I picked up my things and left.

Little did Kowalski knew, Ms. Arianne Smith was blushing when I said Math and Science teacher will take care of you for now. Well, I guess someone has a crush on Mr. Kowalski. Hihi.

* * *

**Okay, I think I'm starting to write a story about a nice girl and a cool boy and a high school student and teacher kind of relationship. Lol. So did you enjoy it? Oh yeah, best day ever because he is so going to my house tomorrow! XDD**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back. And earlier too. SO enjoy reading and review. Oh yeah, and I'm accepting OCs from other peeps as classmates or teachers, and I'll message you how to.**

* * *

Chapter 3 (No one's POV)

Kowalski entered the room, greeting to Janet, who was waving and smiling while walking to the 6th grade room. A girl, who's name is Jean Reed, eyed the science and math teacher. As Jean eyed Kowalski, another student, named Gordon Drake, looked at Arianne, who was still blushing, and glared at the teacher.

"Hello, class. I'm your adviser, Edward Kowalski. You can call me Mr. Kowalski for short." He said, smiling.

'_Kowalski..._' Arianne thought.

"So, Ms. Janet told me about your names." Kowalski said.

* * *

Kennedy's POV (Read it with an Australian accent)

While walking, I saw the students in first year high and their adviser, Kowalski, known as Blowhole's rival. Golly, Blowhole would be mad if he ever saw Ms. Doris together with him too. But, we all knew Doris is going to end up with old Blowhole. Eh, guess Aphrodite or Eros is going to take care of them two.

* * *

Private's POV

I was actually quite nervous when Mr. Kowalski said about our names. Oh of course, my name is Andrew Hill, but of course, I go by my nickname: Private. I don't really know how I got my nickname. I'm not the secretive. Or Private. Anyways, while I was getting my notebook out, Arianne called my name out.

"Andrew!" She called, looking a little worried.

She was pointing to Mr. Kowalski, who was looking at me with a mean face. I let out a whimper as a kid, named Gorgon I think, stood in the way. Mr. Kowalski let out a sigh as he got back to lecturing.

"Thanks, Gorgon." I said.

"No problem, kid." He gave me a thumbs up and got back to writing.

* * *

Arianne's POV

After class, meaning our break time... Okay, I'm curious about that Gorgon kid. He's been protecting the other kids since after class. That was supposed to be my job here. Protecting the students from the evil teachers.

"Hey, Ari." Gorgon greeted.

"Hi, Gorgon." I greeted, with my left eye twitching.

"How do you know my nickname?" I asked

"I asked your cousin."

"Stupid Skipper." I muttered.

"So..." He started, blushing.

Okay, I think I know where this is going. I think he's going to ask me out, even though we only met. Ugh... I hate guys that can't talk to girls before asking them out.

"Would you like to have a group study with me, Jean, Private, Sunny and Skipper?" He asked.

Now I'm **relieved**.

"Sure." I said, smiling.

He smiled back and left with Jean, I guess. I raised an eyebrow as I go back to the classroom. I think the first two years were not that hard but now being at Junior high, it's going to be tough until Senior high. Back to reality and while walking slowly, I saw the other teachers, and a nurse and the principle. I saw Mr. Kowalski and waved at him. He smiled and waved back.

* * *

**Oh my gosh! I need to practice three songs! Wish me good luck for tomorrow! Oh yeah, I'll message you how if you post it on as a review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back with full of surprises~ Oh yeah, Amii and Damon are Rookie70Penguin's OCs. And my sister said I should continue this story until their Junior prom. And I agreed with her. But still, I love JP. So I think this shall be finished by March or April. So enjoy reading and review. (Oh one more thing, I still accept people who wants their OCs to be part of the story).**

* * *

Chapter 4 (Gorgon's POV)

Hi, the name's Gorgon Drake. I'm known as the Dragon in my old class. Back to reality, after I asked Arianne out for a group study, I actually had my fingers crossed. Yep. Now you know me as the Liar. You'll know why I want Ms. Smith at my house. Anyways, if the plan doesn't work, I'll have to force her.

* * *

Sunny's POV

Name's Sunny Woods. I know, my name actually sounds like a resort. But I have two older sisters named Pepper Plum and Kennedy. You know, the two nurses? Okay, so I overheard Gorgon's plan at the school garden. He said he was going to hypnotize Arianne, meaning, he wants both of him and her together, and not with some other guy. That goes the same to Jean Reed, daughter of a wealthy cartoonist.

"Hey, Sunny." Arianne greeted.

"Hey, little dude." I greeted.

"What's up?" I asked, looking at her sad face.

"It's just..."

"Just what?"

* * *

Skipper's POV

Okay, I finally have the guts to ask her out. And this time, I'm gonna do it via talk. I walked to the hall way and saw her. Marlene. She was listening to spanish guitar and stuff with a book on her face. Man. I wish a sign or a message would appear!

_And I've got all that I need  
Right here in the passenger seat  
Oh and I can't keep my eyes on the road  
Knowing that she's inches from me_

Ha... That was a boost on the old noggin'. Little did she knew, she was slapping Julien all over again while walking. Julien was getting faster by the minute. And then I saw Marlene's cousin. I think her name was Amelia Grene. And her boyfriend, Damon Rider.

* * *

Marlene's POV

Okay, Amelia Grene is my cousin on my... Dad's side. And she brought her boyfriend, Damon Rider. Wowee. I'm actually jealous of them because they're in love... And I'm in love with a cool guy. Man. I wish a sign or a message would appear!

_I-I-I love you like a love song baby  
__I-I-I love you like a love song baby  
__I love you (Like a love song)  
__And I keep hittin' repe-pe-peat_

Okay? I guess that message was a little helpful. Haha. So anyways, I was just showing them the school because they're going to be here for a while. And then, I-

"I'm sorry." The boy said.

He had a familiar voice. He was so familiar...

"Are you okay, Marlene?" He asked.

"I'm alright... Skipper?"

I looked at his face. When I touched his hand, I felt a spark. Not a spark spark, I felt the love spark like in my stories... Okay, I feel like Trinity and Rico. They met the same way me and Skipper bumped into each other.

"I'm sorry for bumping into you." We said simultaneously as we let out a small laugh.

"So, Marlene."

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to go on a study later?" He asked it. I was frozen in my spot, with Amii and Damon stifling a laugh behind.

* * *

**What would she answer? Oh yeah, Amy, sorry for not making your OCs talk. But next chapter, they will. Oh yeah, if you don't mind, I'm starting a Jawbreaker (RalphxOlder!Vanellope) in Wreck-it Ralph Lol. But I will keep this updated.**


	5. Chapter 5

**And I'm back. Sorry for not updating, I was finishing a book of PJO. Oh yeah, visit the crossovers between POM and PJO. I have a truth or dare there. So enjoy reading and review.**

* * *

Chapter 5 (Part two; Marlene's POV)

I don't know what to say... Actually, I do. I only wanted to say one word and that is...

"Yes." Skipper looked shocked.

"R-really?"

"Yep."

"Thanks, Marlene."

"No problem. And we should get back to class." I said, pulling the three inside the classroom.

* * *

Arianne's POV (Cafeteria)

Okay, Sunny talked to me about Gorgon talking to himself. I said Gorgon's a nice kid and he can be like an apprentice or something... But then something inside me snapped when I saw Gorgon, flirting with Jean. I wasn't jealous actually. But he was flirting with a girl he just met at class! I mean, is that even possible? For Jean to fall for him already?

"Hello Arianne." Nurse Doris greeted.

"Hello, Nurse Doris."

"Why are here, sweetie?"

"I need you to check my heartbeat."

"Sure."

Nurse Doris did checked my heart beat, but in the middle of checking of my heartbeat, Mr. Kowalski came in and my shirt was off. I blushed as Mr. Kowalski blushed and stared at me with huge eyes. I quickly wore my shirt again and ran out of the room then stopped at the side of the door. I overheard Nurse Doris and Mr. Kowalski talking and began to listen.

"She's a shy one, huh?" Nurse Doris smiled as she placed her stuff away.

"She's still new here, so maybe tomorrow she can get used to this school." Mr. Kowalski explained.

"Uh-huh. Remember Hans on his first day here?" Nurse Doris asked.

"Ah, the 'big flirt' of the school. He was always the leader of mischief."

"Yeah. Now I think his little cousin, Gorgon Drake, is following his footsteps." Nurse Doris said, handing Mr. Kowalski a document.

"Now, you have to recruit the best students you want." She added.

"What about Jean Reed?"

"Her? She's Gorgon's girl. If you make her join your recruits, she'll be a known spy."

Okay, I left after what nurse Doris said about Jean being a known spy. I wanted to shout it to everyone but I think I'm gonna fail all subjects for my imagination. I think Nurse Doris is an international agent who protects kids all over the world, along with Mr. Kowalski. I guess I have to find it out myself.

* * *

**Part one is done! Okay, there are 5 parts and the other four is where the recruiting and training begins. Please review.**


End file.
